1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dead hand card games and more particularly pertains to a card game having cards and tokens with florescent material and further including a box for illuminating such florescent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of card games is known in the prior art. More specifically, card games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertainment and competition are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various types of games including card games. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,976 to Chun discloses a set of cards of animal configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,059 to Mundle discloses cards in the game with a large plurality of cards per set and with the set including non-numbered cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,619 to Christman discloses a card game with a board for the receipt of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,669 discloses numbered cards for a game employing a plurality of colors and a large number of numerals.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,840 to Chang discloses a multi-suit card game employing celestial bodies and terrestrial cards in combination.
In this respect, the dead hand card game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increased entertainment and competition.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dead hand card game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.